simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Waylon Smithers
Algo sobre: Waylon Smithers ''é o típico "lambe-botas" de Monty Burns, o rapaz realiza absolutamente tudo para seu maquiavélico chefe, desde o preparo de suas refeições até colocá-lo na cama para dormir, certa vez Smithers mencionou que ao total realiza 2799 tarefas para Burns. Smithers tem um diário secreto no qual escreve seus sonhos, o maior deles é que Burns entre flutuando através de uma enorme janela e pouse delicadamente em sua cama, desde então todos já perceberam sua sexualidade, além de seu chef Burns é sua paixão secreta, certa vez tal diário caiu nas mãos de Burns, lá ele leu os pensamentos e sonhos de Smithers e ainda assim não se importou com os fatos, uma prova de que Burns não é homofóbico. Smithers já salvou até o Bar do Moe uma vez. O bar estava em decadência e Burns e Smithers haviam discutido logo Burns disse que só o respeitaria se ele provasse ser digno. Para esquecer o ocorrido tentou ir em uma boate gay, mas devido à suas roupas foi barrado na entrada, segundo o segurança elas eram ridículas. Sem opções ele resolveu ir ao Bar do Moe, chegando lá pediu a eterna amante dos bêbados e começou uma conversa com Moe, ambos concordaram que o lugar estava em decadência. Nesse exato momento Smithers viu a oportunidade de agradar Burns, ele fez um acordo com Moe propondo que atrairia clientes para seu bar contanto que ele não se irritasse com a sexualidade deles, se viu forçado à aceitar. Na mesma noite Dewey Largo e outros rapazes foram barrados na porta da mesma boate pelo mesmo motivo que Smithers, foi então que ele trocou suas vestimentas, saiu do bar e lhes ofereceu um lugar para beber e conversar, aceitando a proposta em pouco tempo o lugar desenfreadamente começou a prosperar, mais e mais clientes o bar foi atraindo, e com isso Moe se reergueu. Não muito tempo depois Smithers levou Burns ao Mo's, isso mesmo Mo's, o nome foi alterado, assim como todo o cenário em si para proporcionar aquela atmosfera gay, Burns mais uma vez provando não ser homofóbico entrou e testemunhou os esforços de Smithers, assim então Smithers angariou o aclamado respeito de seu chefe. ''Bordões: "Simpson! Acorde!" & "Ele é Homer Simpson senhor! Um dos patetas do Setor 7.G" ''História:'' Waylon Smithers nasceu em 1954. Seu pai, Wayland Smithers, trabalhava para Burns, até que ele morreu de envenenamento por radiação após salvar Springfield de uma fusão nuclear em potencial, fazendo o Sr. Burns o mais parecido com uma figura paterna que ele conhecia. No colégio, ele foi espancado por valentões (incluindo Homer Simpson), enquanto ele era o locutor para a alta competição de ginástica da escola. Eventualmente ele tornou-se assistente pessoal do Sr. Burns. Como (não muito bem) o homem gay enrustido ele teve uma queda pelo Sr. Burns por quanto tempo ele trabalhou como para ele, mas nunca Burns pegou. Anteriormente ele foi casado com uma mulher (uma sulista, dado o seu sotaque e personalidade), mas caiu por terra quando sua então esposa queria transar com ele e ele disse que esta terrivelmente apaixonado pelo Sr. Burns. Em outro episódio ele se inscreve em um site de encontros gays e em um ponto estava implícito que ele foi ligado romanticamente a John, o proprietário de uma loja. Ele coleciona bonecas Malibu Stacy, escreve um boletim sobre a boneca, e foi o autor de uma fase de Stacy Malibu musical que aconteceu no Arizona. Ele interpretou o namorado de Stacy. No episódio Lisa, a cética, quando os cidadãos de Springfield acreditam que o apocalipse está sobre eles, Smithers tem a oportunidade de mostrar ao Sr. Burns como ele se sente e o beija. No entanto, quando Springfield descobre que o "apocalipse" foi apenas uma brincadeira, o Sr. Burns ainda não pegar a sentimentos Smithers. No episódio Futuro-Drama, Bart vê Smithers com uma mulher loira, e revela que ele é hétero, enquanto ele injeta hormônios a cada dez minutos em si mesmo. Quando o Sr. Burns convence Sideshow Bob se candidatar a Prefeito foi Smithers que revelou a Bart e Lisa uma pista que levasse à verdade sobre a honesta vitória do não-tão-Bob na eleição para Prefeito, insinuando que seus motivos foram devido a Sideshow Bob em planejamento do desenvolvimento de políticas que eram opressivas para sua orientação. Em 1995, quando o Sr. Burns tentou bloquear o sol de Springfield depois de roubar petróleo da escola de ensino fundamental, Smithers opôs-se e foi demitido. Isso levou-o a um pesadelo de abuso de álcool e a ver Comedy Central. Ele era o principal suspeito do tiroteio subsequente do Sr. Burns mas foi inocentado. No entanto, ele fez em um bêbado atirar Jasper em sua perna de pau ao tentar correr para casa para assistir o seu programa de TV favorito. Nenhuma acusação foi pressionado no caso em apreço. É desconhecida a religião que ele pratica embora seja fortemente implícito que ele é protestante. Como ele vai para uma posição confessional (que é essencialmente uma prática católica), e antes de fazer a confissão, ele admite a Deus que ele não é um católico, embora ele tenha tentado de Março, na parada do Dia de São Patrício. Chefe Wiggum foi ouvindo e condenou Smithers. Ele tem muitas vezes sugerido querendo ser promovido para o cargo de vice-presidente executivo mas Burns tem repetidamente esmagado este sonho enquanto caprichosamente concedendo a vice-presidência de Homer e um cachorro. Certa vez, porém, fez o presidente da central nuclear em lugar de queimaduras quando o Sr. Burns foi preso por roubar quadros de um museu uma posição que é indiscutivelmente melhor do que o vice-presidente embora ele insinua que ele não queria o trabalho. Inicialmente, ele tentou ser um amigável patrão empregado, mas depois de ouvir uma conversa entre Lenny, Carl e Homer enquanto reuniam-se na Taverna do Moe, que revelou que eles estavam abusando do seu amigo natureza empregado na brincadeira essência fora. Ele se tornou um mau Presidente de Sr. Burns (mesmo indo tão longe como a liberação de Wolverines em casa, ao invés de cães de caça). Ele acabou por desistir da posição voluntariamente o Sr. Burns foi liberado por Lenny, Carl e Homer. Smithers tem a maior coleção de bonecas Malibu Stacy no Mundo e é o presidente do fã-clube Stacy Malibu. Smithers tem sido implicado ser gay diversas vezes, apesar de não declará-la a si mesmo. Ele tem vários amigos gays e frequenta o bairro gay de Springfield. Quando ele foi preso por tentar conseguir ópio para o Sr. Burns, que está se implicitando gay quando o Sr. Burns diz para Homer: "Eu nunca vi alguém levado para uma prisão turca tão rapidamente." e vai de férias para um resort somente do sexo masculino. Smithers mostra-se completamente apaixonado pelo Sr. Burns. Smithers tem fantasias ocasionais sobre Burns, como sonhar que está em sua cama e de repente o Sr. Burns aparece voando pela janela e do Sr. Burns saltar de um bolo de aniversário e cantando "Feliz aniversário, Mr. Smithers." Quando ele transforma o seu computador, ele mostra um Burns nu dizendo "Olá Smithers. Você é muito bom em me excitar." Smithers declarou seu amor por Burns em algumas ocasiões, como o Sr. Burns beijando na boca após a dizendo: "Oh, what the hell!", acreditando que o mundo está acabando, mais tarde explicando a ele como "apenas um sinal do meu respeito." Outra dica da sua sexualidade Smithers é quando ele parece ter sido namoro John,um homem gay. Burns permaneceu praticamente ignorante da adoração dedicada Smithers. Burns se envolveu com várias mulheres, para grande frustração Smithers, como quando o Sr. Burns se apaixonou por Marge e com uma mulher chamada Gloria. Smithers foi visivelmente desgostoso quando Burns começou a procurar uma companheira. Burns, por sua vez, pontos de vista (e se refere) Smithers como um lacaio, ainda que altamente valorizado um por sua competência e servilismo. Ele tem "recompensa" a devoção Smithers com o "futuro" honra de ser enterrado vivo com ele depois que ele morre. Ele tem demonstrado ser um pouco dependente de sua relação com Burns, como a ocasião em que Smithers ordens Burns para tomar uma férias e Homer é contratado como uma substituição temporária. Quando Homer perde a paciência e socos queimaduras no rosto, o Sr. Burns aprende a ser auto-suficientes e isso resulta na demissão do mordomo. Para todos os hipócritas sua devoção ao Sr. Burns, Smithers tem sido capaz de desafiá-lo em algumas ocasiões. Quando ele se opuseram à sua entidade patronal vários esquemas mal, Burns demitiu. Como resultado de sua demissão, tornou-se um "bêbado acidente horrível" e quando o Sr. Burns foi baleado depois, Smithers pensou que ele poderia ter feito isso enquanto estava bêbado, (mesmo sendo obra de Maggie Simpson) ''A perda do pai: Seu pai, Wayland Smithers morreu devido a radiação em quando resolvia um problema no reator da Usina Nuclear. Desde então Burns foi seu pai adotivo. Para poupar Smithers da dor Burns disse que ele morreu quando foi atacado durante uma viagem à uma floresta por uma tribo de mulheres guerreiras "amazonas". ''Curiosidades: * Na primeira temporada Smithers era negro. * Tem um cãozinho Yorkshire Terrier chamado Hércules. * É mortalmente alérgico à ferroadas de abelhas. * Tem a maior coleção da série de bonecas Malibu Stacy. * Já deu um beijo em Burns. * Já foi beijado na boca por Moe. * Já fumou maconha. *Tem uma tatuagem no peito com as sua foto e de seu chefe e um coração no meio escrito "Chefe do meu coração". ''Galeria: Smitherscara.jpg 1hghg.jpg 1retyejntmmt6e.jpg 2hjfg.jpg 3hjg.jpg 4fgn.jpg 5bnm.jpg 6hgjnm.jpg 7jhjbm.jpg 8bgb.jpg 8hghvn.jpg 314px-Smithers.gif 250px-Tapped Out Smithers New Character.png Love.gif 200px-BurnsHeirHomerBurnsSmithersBart.jpg O substituto.jpg Phillip smithers ciúmes burns.jpg|quem é esse [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Phillip '''Phillip']?? de:Waylon Smithers en:Waylon Smithers, Jr. es:Waylon Smithers fr:Waylon Smithers it:Waylon Smithers lzh:韋倫·史密瑟斯 pl:Waylon Smithers ru:Вэйлон Смитерс zh:韦伦·史密瑟斯 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Gays Categoria:Personagens da Usina Nuclear Categoria:Personagens Que Usam Óculos Categoria:Familia Smithers Categoria:Personagens da temporada 1